Telepathic Link
by Amy21798
Summary: What happens when Castle and Beckett get accidently telepathically linked? Will they find out how to sever it? Or will they even want to? Caskett. Set near the end of season 3. Sci-fi deepending on how you look at it. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**Telepathic Link**

Castle and Beckett got ready on one side of the door as Esposito and Ryan got ready on the other. They had a warrant for their current victims murder and were about to knock on the door. None of them knew how dangerous it might be, as the girl had been shot to death 12 times, so they had their weapons drawn and a vest on. Esposito gave Beckett a nod and she knocked on the door yelling NYPD. There was shuffling around inside before there was the sound of a voice yelling at them to wait a minute. They waited until they heard the sound of a window opening. The boys sprang into action, Esposito knocking down the door with Ryan right behind him. Beckett came in net with Castle tailing along behind her in his writer vest. The apartment was a mess with papers strewn all over and weird machines in different places.

As Ryan and Esposito followed the suspect out the window Beckett went around the apartment looking to see if someone else was there. When she was satisfied she yelled back a clear to Castle who had been standing in the doorway. He moved into the room and went looking around at all the machines. One caught his eye and he stopped what he was doing to go look at it. The machine was a big trapezium with to handles sticking out the diagonal sides of it. It had 12 buttons and 3 dials on top of it, the sides were all bare and the handles had rubber on them. He saw a shirt underneath it that had a bit of blood on it.

"Beckett" He said, calling her over from her other spot in the room where she was looking at some papers. She looked up at the sound of her name and walked over to him.

"What's up, Castle?" She asked when she was standing beside him. He pointed to the shirt and she looked down at it. That could definitely be the victims' blood; she mused as she was looking at it.

"Help me lift this?" Castle asked putting one hand on one handle.

She looked up and raised an eyebrow at him questioningly. "Why not just pull the shirt from underneath the machine?" She asked as she went searching through her pockets for the gloves she always carried.

"Because I don't have any gloves on me and neither do you." He stated to her in a matter-of-fact tone. When she just looked at him again he explained, "You used them earlier today remember, for the phone in the dumpster."

"Right" She said remembering that she had, in fact, used them earlier in the day. She grabbed the other handle and went to lift. Before they could lift it they both felt a little zap in their hands. They looked at each other questionably but shrugged it off. They lifted the machine with a grunt and moved it enough to the side so that the shirt wasn't trapped underneath it anymore. Beckett let go and crouched down next to the shirt to examine it more closely. Castle was about to crouch down beside her before a thought struck him.

"Wouldn't we need to wear gloves to move the machine?" He asked.

"No, it's not potent to the case so we can just explain it to CSU" Beckett said out loud not looking up. Castle looked at her stunned and studied her for a minute. She looked up feeling his eyes on her. "What?" She asked.

"What did you just say?" He asked, still looking stunned.

"I was answering your question", she said looking confused.

"I didn't say anything"

"Yes you did"

"No, I didn't" He said, or, at least that's what she heard but she was watching him that time and his mouth didn't move. Her eyes widened almost comically.

_**What the hell is going on?**_ She thought.

Castle's eyes widened at that as she hadn't said it but he still heard it.

_**Beckett….**_ He said or thought or whatever. She was about to respond when the radio on her belt crackled.

"_Beckett" _Came Esposito's voice through the radio, "_We got Harvey."_

She picked up the radio and spoke into it "_Ok Espo, take him to the precinct. We'll be there as soon as CSU come."_

"_Sure thing boss"_ He responded before the radio went dead. She put it back on her belt before looking back up at Castle. She could see that look on his face, or maybe it was her being in his mind all of a sudden, and she knew he was going to say something. Before he could even open his mouth she held up her hand and looked at him sharply.

_**Don't, **_she said sternly. He heard it loud and clear before his face broke out into a huge smile and he looked giddy.

_**Who knew you could use tones in your head? **_He asked practically bouncing on his feet._** I wonder what else we can do.**_

_**Apparently feel each-others feelings,**_ she sent back exasperated. His eyes lit up at the knowledge and she couldn't help but think how cute he was when he was like that. She stopped that thought suddenly and hopped he hadn't caught onto that train of thought.

_**So you can feel my happiness?**_ He asked.

_**Yes, **_she answered. Apparently he hadn't and she was glad for that, than a thought struck her. _**Wait, you can't read everything in my mind can you?**_

He looked at her for a second, studying her, before he shrugged. _**I don't know. I don't really know how to read minds so I wouldn't be able to check.**_

She felt a little relief at that but still not completely at peace. Although why would she be at peace? _CASTLE_ of all people was in her head. She hoped he wouldn't go searching through her head. Seeming to pick up on her discomfort he huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

_**I wouldn't invade your privacy unless you allowed me to Beckett, **_he said in a slightly hurt voice.

She looked at him and knew he was telling the truth. She felt bad for even thinking that but she couldn't help it, it just went through her head. She sent him a smile and apology before grabbing her phone out of her pocket and calling CSU.

There was no talking, mentally or out loud, before CSU showed up. When they did Beckett showed them where the shirt was and told them that they had touched the machine to remove the shirt from underneath. She decided to leave out the part about her and Castle being able to read each-others minds because she thought that they might think she's crazy, and because she wasn't sure this wasn't some stupid dream. Castle and Beckett walked out the building and down to the car, taking their vests off and throwing them in the back on the way to their designated seats, Beckett as the driver and Castle as the passenger, and drove back to the precinct.

On the car ride there Castle turned to her and asked her a question. _**If we can read each-others mind, can we read other peoples?**_

_**Could you read anyone else's at the apartment?**_ Beckett said trying to focus on driving which was surprisingly easier than she thought it would be, with Castle in her mind she thought he would be nagging her twenty-four seven. Apparently he had been thinking the whole time.

_**No,**_ he sent back thoughtfully, then he scowled at her, _**I do not nag.**_

_**Yes you do, Castle,**_ she sent back seemingly amused by his denial. He pouted at her like a nine year old and she couldn't help but think how cute he was again. She cringed when she realised that his probably picked up on that one. She sneaked a look at him from the corner of her eyes and saw him grin at her. She quickly looked back at the rode and banished those thoughts from her head by focusing on the traffic in front of her.

When they got to the precinct Ryan and Esposito were getting a cup of coffee from the break room and just exiting. When they saw Castle and Beckett they changed directions from their desks to Beckett and Castle's, not that they'd ever call it that out loud.

Beckett sat down in her chair and Castle took the queue to take a seat in his own as well. He looked at her questioningly, wondering why they were sitting down instead of going straight to the interrogation room, when he saw Ryan and Esposito walking towards them.

_**Should we tell them?**_ He asked anxiously. He _really_ wanted to tell someone but he wouldn't without Beckett's approval, for obvious reasons.

_**If you can get them to believe it, go ahead, **_she said looking at the boys as they got closer to the desk. She could feel his happiness at the statement and had to bite her cheek to stop from smiling. When the boys got close enough to the desk they started to speak.

"Hey boss", Esposito said when he was standing in front of her desk, "We have Harvey in interrogation room 1."

Beckett nodded and was about to respond when she was interrupted from Castle.

"Hey guys" He said, barley containing his excitement, the both looked over to him, "Guess what?"

"What?" They said in unison.

"Beckett and I are telepathically linked!" He said not being able to keep the excitement out of his voice.

Esposito snorted and Ryan started chuckling. "Yeah and I have an alien spacecraft from area 51", Esposito said.

"No really! Tell them Beckett", Castle said looking over to her for support.

_**Oh no, Castle,**_ she sent amusedly, _**I said if **_**you**_** could convince them, I didn't say anything about me.**_

_**Beckett,**_ he sent back in a whiney tone, drawing her name out and pouting at her. She wasn't able to keep the smile off her face at his antics and turned to him.

_**Why should I?**_ She questioned.

_**I'll do anything you want, **_he sent back.

_**Anything?**_ She asked, imagining him handcuffed to the car again, without a key this time, begging for her to let him go.

_**Even that,**_ he sent back, picking up on her daydream. She looked at him wide eyed for a second before realising if they could hear each-others thoughts they could probably see each-others daydreams and fantasies as well. A shot of fear went through her at the thought of him being able to see her fantasies and dreams. He smirked at her at that thought. _**Got something to hide, detective?**_

_**No, **_she sent back a little too quickly. His smirk just widened and she rolled her eyes. _**Fine, I'll tell the boys were telepathically linked.**_ She looked back at the boys and saw their confused expressions.

"It's true. Castle and I are linked telepathically." She said reluctantly. She could feel Castles excitement at getting her to admit it and looked over at him to see him smiling brightly. His excitement was infectious and she smiled a bit to before looking at the boys and seeing them with questioning looks.

"Prove it", Esposito said.

_**How are we meant to prove it?**_ Castle asked giving a bewildered expression.

_**I have an idea,**_ she sent back smiling. She had wanted to try this but wasn't sure whether, or how, it would work. She mentally slapped him, or, at least, she thought about slapping him in the chest and by his wince and him rubbing his chest, it seemed to work.

"Ow, Beckett", he said, pouting at her, "What was that for and when did you figure it out?"

"Just then and that was to prove to the boys it was real", she said out loud. It wasn't that hard to change from speaking out loud and in her head surprisingly. She thought it would have been harder.

"Can you teach me?" He asked.

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to be slapped"

"But I can be slapped?"

"Yes", she said before turning back to the boys. The looked stunned at the pair. "So, interrogation room 1?"

Ryan and Esposito both nodded and watched as the duo went off to interrogate their murderer. Once the pair was at the room Ryan and Esposito both turned to each other.

"Mum and Dad gave telepathy?" Ryan asked his partner. He just got a nod in response. Esposito then smirked at Ryan and clapped him on the shoulder.

"This is going to be _way_ better than shark week." Esposito said before turning around to go to the observation room.

* * *

_**A/N: Ok I've been thinking of doing this every since I read another persons story and I thought I wold try a telepathic bond myself. Please tell me what you think and whether you think I should continue or not.**_

_**P.S- Thoughs waiting for me to update my other stories I will be updating them tomorrow.  
**_

_**-Amy :)  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Beckett walked into the interrogation, Castle tagging along behind her. When they walked in they saw Harvey Coleman sitting on a chair behind the metal table in the middle of the room. He was just your average, every day, guy; he blended in well with his brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a suit, most likely to go to work, and was sitting there patiently. Beckett thought he looked to calm in the room, like he knew he was going to be bought in. Castle agreed as they took their seats across from the suspect.

"Mr Coleman, you know why you're here," Beckett said, trying to ignore the little smirk that seemed to slip on his face.

"Something about a murder right?" He said.

"Right, the murder of Georgia Benton," she waited to see his reaction at the name; he flinched slightly but otherwise showed no emotions.

"And…"

"And it says here that Ms Benton worked for you."

"She did. She was my maid and assistant."

"Ok…" Beckett said, drawing it out as she shuffled through the papers in her file, "When was the Last time you saw her?"

"Huh, you know, I don't recall. I think it was about a week ago." He said rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"We have you on surveillance that places her in your apartment building right before she died, four nights ago but she never came back out," Beckett said, sliding over the surveillance photo with a time stamp on it showing Georgia entering the building an hour before she died.

Harvey picked up the photo and shrugged, "So she worked for me that night, it's not a crime. She left about 45 minutes later and I didn't see her again." He put the photo back down and clasped his hands together in front of him. He stared at the detective.

"Then please explain why we found her bloody shirt underneath the telepathic machine in your apartment," she raised an eyebrow.

Harvey's eyes widened for a second before they narrowed. "How did you know it was a telepathic machine? I invented the code on the blueprints myself."

Castle snorted from beside Beckett, "You didn't invent masonic cypher." Beckett turned to him and raised an eyebrow in question, she knew she should just ask but they had to try and keep this secret for as long as possible. "I saw a couple of his blueprints up on the wall," Castle explained out loud. Beckett nodded and turned back to Harvey.

"No, no. You couldn't have read them. I jumbled all the letters around so no-one could. And I hadn't tested it yet, every time I tried it, it had failed. Wait! That means it worked, but who did it work on?" Harvey wondered to himself why it had worked now and not before. He stared at the detective and writer in front of him and saw the writer give a sideways glance to the detective. He understood now. "You two! It was you two wasn't it?! How does it feel? Can you feel anything? Is there a diffren-."

"We're done for now," Beckett said and started to get up. Castle took the hint and got up himself and moved toward the door. He opened it and Beckett walked out before he did. They started over towards Beckett's desk and took a seat in their respective chairs. Castle looked over at Beckett questionably.

_**Why didn't we tell him? **_He asked.

_**Because Castle,**_ Beckett sighed and rubbed her forehead, _**Leverage, if we make him sweat tonight and then question him tomorrow we should be able to cut a deal. A confession for information.**_

Castle thought this over before nodding and agreeing. He looked down at his watch to check the time and stood up, _**Well detective, I would love to stay and mentally chat but I have a dinner date with two redheads who will be very upset if I'm late. **_Castle said and smiled at her.

She checked the time herself before also getting up and grabbing her coat, _**Me too. I've got a date with Josh tonight. **_She thought she felt a flash of sadness and jealous but it was gone so quickly she thought she imagined it. She then felt his mental grimace to look up and see it also. _**What?**_

_**Please no letting him take you…..Home tonight.**_ He grumbled. She arched an eyebrow at him and he elaborated, _**I feel what you feel.**_

Her eyes widened at she nodded. Definitely did not want that happening tonight, or any night really. That would be…..awkward. He smiled at her before helping her into her jacket. They both said goodbye to the boys before going to the elevator and riding it down to the front doors. When they were there Castle turned around and smiled at the detective.

_**Until tomorrow, Detective.**_ He said with a little bow then he turned away from her.

She rolled her eyes but smiled anyway, _**Goodnight, Castle.**_ She took about four steps before she heard her name and turned around. She saw castle about to get into a taxi. _**Yes Castle?**_

_**Does it work over long distances?**_ He asked already smiling. The thought about being able to talk to her anywhere at any time was too tempting to ignore.

_**How should I know?**_ She asked giving a mental shrug, _**We haven't been more than two feet apart since this happened.**_

_**I know!**_ Castle all but shouted in her head, _**At some time tonight I will try to talk to you. If it works talk back, if it doesn't don't. And no cheating!**_

_**How could I cheat? **_ She asked, completely confused.

_**If you don't want to talk don't ignore me completely, send me a mental slap or poke or something. WAIT!**_ She could see him bouncing on his heels from where she stood, _**What if I can poke you?**_

She narrowed her eyes and sent him a mental slap, _**Don't poke me.**_ And with that, she turned and walked to her cruiser.

* * *

**A/N: And here's the second chapter! Sorry for the wait. And I know its a bit short but wait for the date in the next one. If I ever start slipping from the characters tell me and I'll see what I can do. As always, review if you have time.**

**Next chapter should be up by next week saturday.  
**

**-Amy :)  
**


End file.
